Love In The Rain
by swagcp
Summary: "Kau" adalah sebuah kata yang bermakna. Kau adalah orang yang ku inginkan untuk selalu ada di sisiku. HaeHyuk / VKook / remake / GS / SJ / BTS.


LOVE IN THE RAIN

.

.

HaeHyuk

.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

Cerita milik orang lain, aku hanya mengganti judul dan meremakenya ke HaeHyuk ver. DLDR. Hehehe.

.

.

Casts:

Lee Donghae (Lee Do)

Lee Hyukjae (Jang Dan Bi)

Kim Taehyung (Che Ah Jin/Park Yeon)

Jeon Jungkook (So Heon/Queen So Heon)

& other casts

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

" _Seoul" salah satu kota metropolitan dunia. Modernisasi dan kekayaan budayanya membuat Seoul istimewa. Musim gugur di bulan Oktober membuat kota Seoul menjadi dingin. Setiap hari kota Seoul selalu diguyur hujan dan diperkirakan akan terjadi sampai dua minggu ke depan. Hujan turun saat musim gugur, bisa membayangkan betapa lebih dinginnya kota itu?_

 _Hampir semua orang membawa payung dan memakai pakaian yang tebal bahkan ada yang memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis agar tubuh mereka hangat. Tapi tidak untuk salah seorang siswi SMA yang rela basah-basahan dan hanya berlapis satu jaket saja._

 _Siswi SMA itu dengan tatanan rambut yang di cepol turun dari bis, Ia berlari menembus hujan dengan senyum bahagia sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah genangan air di sebuah taman bermain. Genangan air itu tampak dangkal tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melompat ke dalam genangan air itu dan anehnya dia malah tenggelam di air yang dalam._

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil seseorang.

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil seseorang lagi dan seketika itu pula dia terbangun. Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya dan ia baru tersadar bahwa dia tadi hanya bermimpi dan sedang berada di dalam kelas.

~SWAG~

Park Jungsoo. Guru matematika Hyukjae yang melihat Hyukjae tertidur langsung menyuruh Hyukjae maju ke depan dan memecahkan soal matematika. Tapi sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak bisa memecahkan soal itu, Gurunya menghampiri Hyukjae ke depan.

"Lanjutkan. 3 x 6 berapa?" Ujar Guru Park.

Hyukjae menunduk sambil berpikir.

"3 x 6 berapa?" tanya Guru Park lagi.

Hyukjae menghitung dengan jarinya.

"2 hari lagi akan di adakan ujian CSAT(College Scholastic Ability Test). Kau mau menjawab apa? Untuk apa kau membawa otakmu ini? Bukannya berat, 'kan Lee Hyukjae?" omel Guru Park frustasi sambil menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan keras membuat Hyukjae mengaduh.

"Apa kau memang tak hafal dengan perkalian?" tanya Guru Park lagi.

Hyukjae membungkuk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nah, kalian semua harus memperhatikan penjelasanku." Guru Park kembali mengajar.

Di luar masih hujan dan atap kelas Hyukjae bocor. Bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, Hyukjae malah menghabiskan waktunya menghitung jumlah air yang menetes ke dalam ember sambil menunggu jam pelajaran selesai. Begitu bel berbunyi dan gurunya keluar kelas, Hyukjae langsung meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke atas tumpukan buku dan melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya yang tadi tertunda

~SWAG~

Ternyata sifat malas Hyukjae bukan cuma di sekolah saja tapi juga di rumahnya. Bukannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau belajar untuk ujian, Hyukjae malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain ponsel sambil menonton TV dan memakan buah jeruk yang kulitnya ia buang sembarangan ke lantai.

Hyukjae sangat suka menonton acara music show King of Mask Singer dan dia bisa menebak siapa si penyanyi misterius dengan tepat. "Kim Seokjin, ya?". Ia tersenyum bangga karena kemampuannya itu.

Sama seperti gurunya, ibunya Hyukjae, Lee Heechul juga sama kesalnya menghadapi sifat anaknya. " _Aigoo_! Dasar gadis pemalas." Omel Ibunya Hyukjae sambil menepuk kaki putrinya. "Jika saja kau malas begini tapi juga pintar, Universitas Seoul pasti sudah menerimamu sekarang. Ayahmu juga bodoh dengan matematika. Sungguh sial kau mengikutinya. Untuk apa punya tubuh sempurna tapi otak nihil." Omel Ibunya Hyukjae sambil mengganti acara TV nya ke drama sejarah.

"Ah, kenapa _Eomma_ suka sekali drama sejarah? Membosankan!" Protes Hyukjae.

Heechul tidak peduli dengan protes-an putrinya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian CSAT, kau harus bisa masuk jurusan hukum agar bisa menjadi pengacara. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kau itu anakku seharusnya kau pintar sepertiku. Kenapa kau sangat pemalas bahkan tidak mau berusaha dan menyerah duluan. Kalau aku tidak ada dan menyusul Ayahmu, bagaimana kau akan hidup?" Omel Heechul panjang lebar

" _Eomma_ tenang saja. Aku akan hidup dan makan dengan baik, jangan khawatir takdir yang akan menentukan."

"Hidupmu hanya akan di penuhi dengan ponsel dan TV saja."

"Ah, _Eomma_! _Eomma_ juga selalu menonton drama sejarah! Kenapa mengomel terus, sih?!"

"Memangnya kau mau _Eomma_ bilang apa? Jika kau tak mau _Eomma_ mengomel, kau harus lebih rajin lagi."

"Andai aku lahir di jaman _Joseon_ saja." Gerutu Hyukjae sambil jalan keluar rumah.

"Yak, kau mau ke mana?"

"Keluar."

"Keluar ke mana? Apa kau ini masih punya cita-cita? Yak, Lee Hyukjae!"

~SWAG~

Karena kesal dan lelah berdebat dengan Ibunya yang tak mau kalah, Hyukjae melampiaskan semua stresnya dengan mengajak temannya pergi ke tempat karaoke.

Habis ke tempat karaoke mereka berdua pergi ke minimarket untuk makan _tteokbokki_ dan _ramen_.

"Kookie-ah, aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku bisa gila karena tak punya banyak waktu. Tapi jika ada, tak akan ada yang berubah. Aku berharap aku menghilang saja."

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Pasti menyenangkan masuk ke Universitas K'ARTS (Korea National University of Arts) dan mengejar impian kita. Aku ingin sekali masuk di jurusan _dance_ tapi Ibuku menyuruhku mengambil jurusan hukum dan menjadi pengacara. Ah, aku bisa gila."

"Aku juga sama stresnya denganmu. Aku juga ingin masuk ke Universitas itu, tetapi orang tuaku pasti tak akan mengijinkanku mengambil jurusan seni. Jika aku membantah, mungkin aku akan mati. Oh ya, jika kau gagal dalam ujian CSAT, riwayatmu akan tamat. Hidupmu akan hancur, oleh karena itu tetap semangat dan berjuanglah."

"Bagaimana bisa hidup seseorang tergantung pada ujian saja, bisa saja kan hidupku bisa sukses tanpa harus mengikuti ujian. Jika aku masuk di Universitas dengan akreditasi C, aku tak akan punya pekerjaan? _Aish!_ Kenapa aku di lahirkan bodoh. Ah menyebalkan sekali!"

Hyukjae menengok ke arah Jungkook dan melihat Jungkook memakan _ramen_ yang sausnya terciprat ke mana-mana. "Kau ini. Apa lubang mulutmu itu besar sekali?" omel Hyukjae sebal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seperti habis mimisan, ya?"

"Kenapa aku tak pernah mimisan, ya?"

"Yak, Ayahku sudah datang. Aku pulang duluan.

Hyukjae berjalan pulang sendirian, dengan lesu sampai akhirnya dia duduk di bangku taman. Dia termenung sedih memikirkan ujian besok sambil melihat genangan air hujan didekatnya dengan menghela nafas berat. Ia jadi teringat mimpi siang tadi.

~SWAG~

Hari ujian CSAT itu pun akhirnya tiba, Hyukjae bangun tidur tanpa rasa semangat.

" _Hari ini adalah ujian CSAT bagi murid SMA tahun 2016. Di daerah ibukota, di perkirakan akan hujan deras. Reporter Kang Heejin akan melaporkan langsung proses dari ujian CSAT."_ Ujar pembawa acara berita di TV yang di dengar Hyukjae saat bangun dari tidur. Lagi-lagi dia mendesah dan bergegas siap-siap pergi untuk mengikuti ujian. Tak lupa ia memakai jaket biru bertuliskan L.O.V.E kesayangannya.

Saat dia hendak pergi, Ibunya mengejarnya dengan membawa bekal dan payung biru untuknya tapi saat membukakan tas Hyukjae, ia malah menemukan banyak makanan dan snack di dalam tasnya. Ibunya mengomelinya.

"Kau tahu kan, jika kau gagal dalam ujian CSAT, hidupmu akan hancur. Kau harus lakukan yang terbaik. _Oke_?"

"Aku selalu melakukan sebisaku." Ujar Hyukjae sambil mengambil payung biru dari tangan Ibunya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Kau ini! Jika kau gagal, hidupmu akan kacau balau!"

" _Eomma_ juga tidak membantuku sama sekali." Gerutu Hyukjae.

"Anakku, kau pasti bisa! _Fighting_! Kau pasti bisa! _Fighting_! _Fighting_!"

Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya dan cepat-cepat pergi.

~SWAG~

Hyukjae belajar di sepanjang perjalanan di bis, sementara di luar sudah mulai turun hujan. Saat Hyukjae sedang mengikat dan mencepol rambutnya, tiba-tiba bisnya berhenti mendadak. Dan karena hal itu, buku-bukunya terjatuh.

Hyukjae buru-buru mengambil semua bukunya, ia sempat dibantu oleh seseorang dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia buru-buru keluar. Dan saking buru-burunya dia juga melupakan payung birunya yang tertinggal di bis itu tapi saat hendak kembali, bis itu sudah pergi.

Terpaksa akhirnya Hyukjae berjalan menembus hujan sampai ke sekolah dengan langkah lesu. Ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya basah. Sesampainya di depan sekolah, dia melihat beberapa siswa yang menyemangati para peserta ujian dengan berbagai spanduk-spanduk dan teriakan-teriakan penyemangat. Tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bersemangat apalagi saat dia teringat peringatan Jungkook dan Ibunya.

Semua ingatan itu membuat semangat Hyukjae semakin hancur dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari sekolah padahal semua temannya sudah mulai berdatangan dan sibuk belajar di kelas.

Jungkook mencari Hyukjae di kelasnya tapi ia malah mendapati mejanya Hyukjae kosong. Karena cemas dia langsung mengirim pesan ke Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae tak kunjung membalas pesan dari Jungkook.

~SWAG~

Saat itu Hyukjae duduk di bangku taman dan mengacuhkan pesannya Jungkook. Dia memandangi rintik hujan yang terus mengguyurnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

 _"Tolong buat aku menghilang. Kumohon, hanya kali ini saja."_ Ujar Hyukjae memohon pada hujan.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah genangan air tak jauh darinya, Hyukjae mendengar suara seperti tabuhan genderang yang nyaring. Membuat Hyukjae kebingungan. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Atau ia sudah gila?

Karena penasaran, Hyukjae mendekati genangan air itu walaupun ragu. Tapi anehnya, bukannya melihat bayangan dirinya di genangan air itu, ia malah melihat sesuatu yang lain dan mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar seperti sedang berdoa minta hujan pada langit.

~SWAG~

 _"Banyak nyawa yang melayang karena derita kekeringan. Dan kita semua berharap pada langit, meminta hujan untuk menghilangkan kehausan kami. Kami akan membayar atas kurangnya kebajikan Raja dengan membakar jubahnya. Dengan di bakarnya jubah ini, tolong maafkan Beliau dan turunkan hujan yang deras."_ Ujar peramal kerajaan.

Dari genangan air itu, Hyukjae bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh di mana beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di sebuah pelataran, membakar jubah kebesaran Raja lalu membuang abunya di sebuah gentong besar berisi air.

Hyukjae pun teringat mimpi kemarin siang, ia penasaran dan mencoba memasukkan kakinya kedalam genangan air itu. Hyukjae sangat kaget mendapati kakinya tenggelam cukup dalam sampai sepatunya itu terendam padahal genangan air itu sangat dangkal. Ia langsung menarik kembali kakinya ke permukaan air.

" _Sudah ku bilang, ritual ini percuma saja itu tidak akan berhasil. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada ritual pemanggilan hujan. Bubar semuanya."_ Ujar seorang Raja yang pesimis dalam genangan air itu.

Tapi, saat Raja hendak berbalik pergi, langit tiba-tiba berubah mendung dan angin bertiup kencang. _"Akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun kekeringan melanda, hujan akan turun di Joseon."_ Teriak peramal tersebut sambil mengguncang loncengnya semakin kuat.

Rasa penasaran Eunhyuk semakin memuncak ketika ia mendengar dan melihat dengan sangat jelas di genangan air itu ada pantulan wajahnya, Hyukjae berjalan mundur menjauhi genangan air itu, tapi akhirnya ia berlari dan menetapkan hati untuk menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam genangan air itu dan ia langsung panik mendapati dirinya sendiri tenggelam di air yang sangat dalam.

"Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?" pikir Eunhyuk. Ia pun menutup matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo~~~ hope you like it. ^.~


End file.
